The proposal
by Chayyara Defra
Summary: FANFICTION ONESHOOT SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN MONTH Genderswitch, typo(s), rated M, Dirty talk, NC. Gendre : Drama, Romance, Erotic. Let's read! - Disarankan untuk yang cukup umur - / FF HUNHAN GS
**FANFICTION ONESHOOT SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN MONTH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Genderswitch, typo(s), rated M, Dirty talk, NC._**

 ** _Gendre : Drama, Romance, Erotic._**

 ** _Main Cast : Lu Han , Sehun, and others cast._**

 ** _Sebagian hasil remake dan terinspirasi dari sebuah novel dan film yang berjudul : The Proposal, dan Bared to You. But sebagiannya lagi asli berasal dari ide liar dan konyolku._**

 ** _HAPPY READING!_**

.

.

Sinopsis : _Berkisah tentang Luhan sebagai kepala editor sebuah perusahaan peneribit buku. Semua pekerjanya, termasuk asistennya, Oh Sehun, tidak menyukainya, dan ia memecat seseorang editor senior, Lee Donghae karena tidak mampu menampilkan seorang pengarang yang bernama Baekhyun di sebuah acara salah satu tv swasta. Luhan terancam di deportasi karena perpanjangan visa yang ditolak imigrasi Korea Selatan. Berusaha untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menikah dengan asistennya, Oh Sehun. Sehun akhirnya menerima pernikahan pura-pura itu dengan syarat bahwa ia diangkat menjadi editor dan manuskripsinya dipublikasikan. Sehun juga memaksa Luhan meminta dengan baik dan memberitahu orang tua Sehun di Ulleungdo._

 _Rencana pernikahan pura-pura tanpa di duga menjadi cermin yang saling memantulkan luka paling pribadi…dan gairah masing-masing._

.

.

Angin malam menerjang tubuh mungilnya, menghempas wajah lalu membuat rambut yang dicepol asal menjadi sedikit berantakan dibagian samping. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Kaki yang berbalut sebuah heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi berusaha melawan angin yang menerjangnya. Luhan berjalan di sebuah gang sempit yang agak kumuh seperti tak berpenghuni untuk menuju flat sederhananya. Ia tidak peduli harus tinggal di sebuah pinggiran kota Seoul, yang terpenting hanyalah ia tetap bisa makan untuk bertahan hidup dan menabungkan sebagian besar gajinya.

Luhan berprofesi sebagai kepala editor perusahaan berusia 30 tahun yang terkenal otoriter dan ehm… pelit. Beberapa minggu lalu bahkan ia dengan beraninya memecat seniornya sendiri.

Pintu flat terbuka, sepatu hitam miliknya dilempar dengan bebas setelah dilepaskan dari kakinya.

Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah dapur sempit lalu mengeluarkan sebuah minuman dan makanan yang ia beli sebelum pulang. Ia menarik sebuah kursi pada meja makan minimalis, lalu membuka tutup minuman bersoda.

Dimana anak-anak dan suaminya? Ehm, dia tidak memiliki keduanya. Perceraiannya terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu dan cukup membuatnya kecewa untuk bangkit mengenal cinta yang baru.

 **Luhan POV**

Aku menatap keluar jendela dan mendesah lega karena sampai dirumah pada waktu yang tepat, hujan diluar sana cukup deras. Aku berpikir tentang jutaan orang diluar sana berusaha untuk menemukan pasangan, mencoba untuk mendapatkan 'hooked up'- dan tersenyum sendiri.

Kapan terakhir kalinya aku berhubungan? Mungkin dua tahun yang lalu? Itu adalah bencana yang menunggu untuk terjadi lagi, atau lebih tepatnya akulah yang menunggu.. berharap untuk menemukan cinta lagi.

Aku tidak menduga akan sedikit kecewa dengan perceraianku. Pasalnya aku tidak mencintainya lagi, dan begitu pula dengan dirinya. Bukan orang ketiga yang membuat kami berpisah, melainkah menjauh satu sama lain karena keinginan sendiri.

Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku seorang ahli. Tidak. Aku jarang mendapatkan kepuasan seks. Mantan suamiku itu adalah orang yang sangat menarik tapi idenya tentang foreplay adalah dengan menggosok selangkanganku seolah-olah aku adalah seekor kuda yang membutuhkan gerakan seperti itu. Gerakan yang berirama. Aku sangat amat tidak menyukai itu.

Aku sudah berhasil meniti karirku, pekerjaan yang sangat kucintai. Aku memang tidak tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah, tapi percayalah, gajiku mampu membeli sebuah unit apartemen dan mobil mewah. Aku tidak masalah hidup dimanapun, di kolong jembatan sekalipun. Mereka hanya tidak mengetahui jumlah nol di tabunganku yang cukup untuk membeli mulut-mulut lancangnya. Aku hidup sendiri, bebas, dan menurutku itu hidup yang indah.

Tapi aku single.

Dan, untuk menambah penderitaanku, aku belum mencapai orgasme yang ekslusif itu selama berhubungan seks dengan pasangan manapun, selama hampir 12 tahun.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar, menaruh kembali minuman kaleng bersoda itu. " Lebih baik aku tidur daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak."

.

.

Burung menari-nari indah diudara, hangat matahari menerpa tubuhku. Suasana yang cukup bagus untuk mengawali hariku.

Aku mengambil satu cup kopi dari sebuah _Coffee Machine_ , tidak pernah melewatkan satu pagipun untuk tidak menyesap kopi.

Suasana pagi dikantor sudah sangat gaduh dan berantakan, semua telah sibuk berkutat pada tugasnya masing-masing sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan kata ' _Selamat pagi'_ satu sama lain. Tapi itu tidak masalah untukku, daripada mereka menyambut kedatanganku padahal dibelakangku selalu mengumpat dengan kata-kata yang tidak akan bisa telingaku terima.

Aku menarik kursi pada meja kerjaku, mendudukan bokong sintalku disana.

" Selamat pagi."

Seseorang yang sangat aku kenal menyapaku ketika dirinya membuka pintu ruanganku.

Aku tidak tertarik untuk menyapanya kembali, dan dia mendengus.

"Kau diminta untuk menemui Tuan Kim di ruangannya pagi ini."

"Ada apa pria tua itu ingin menemuiku?"

"Entah." Sehun menggendikan bahunya.

Sehun adalah asistenku. Lelaki yang sangat tampan untuk dijadikan seorang asisten.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan mendengar seseorang menyilahkan masuk dari dalam sana.

Si tua itu menatap kedatanganku dengan serius. Aku membungkukan tubuhku.

"Duduklah." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk kursi didepanku dengan sebuah pena.

Dia menyodorkan amplop berwarna coklat, salah satu alisku menaut.

"Bukalah."

Amplop coklat itu membuat otakku berpikir yang tidak-tidak, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika aku membuka dan membaca apa isinya.

Nafasku tercekat, mulutku menganga lebar dan mata rusaku membelalak. Sungguh, aku akan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup jika mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini dihadapan pria tampan. Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak peduli, pria dihadapanku ini hanyalah pria tua yang tidak lama lagi akan menghembuskan nafasnya. Mungkin jika aku memukul sekali kepalanya dengan tongkat baseball, pria itu langsung menemui ajalnya.

Aku meletakkan amplop yang berisi sebuah surat dan visaku ke mejanya.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Hnggg.. Ya."

"Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Hening. Aku diam membisu, mencari jalan keluar masalahku.

Ini buruk dan akan berakibat fatal pada karirku.

"Kau kembali ke China dan Lee Donghae akan menggantikan posisimu."

Dengan tidak sadar aku menggertak meja, " mana mungkin! Kau tahu dia pemalas dan tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Keparat, pria tua itu tersenyum mengejek kearahku.

" Silahkan kembali ke negara asalmu, Nyonya Lu."

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menggebrak meja itu keras, lalu berjalan keluar. Sesampainya di ujung pintu aku kembali berbalik pada direktur tua yang masih tersenyum mengejek dengan wajah jeleknya itu.

"Aku akan tetap disini dan menjadi kepala editor perusahaan ini."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Alisnya menaut dan bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Oh Sehun, asistenku. Secepatnya."

"Oh, itu menarik. Menikahlah lalu menetap di Korea."

Aku tersenyum puas atas jawabanku lalu menutup pintu ruangan tersebut keras-keras.

Suara berisik seisi kantor tidak mengganggu lamunanku. Apa aku tadi gila? Sinting? Luhan, kau bodoh! Tidak. Kau sangat bodoh! Mana mungkin menikahi asisten yang menyebalkan itu. Gajinya pun tidak akan cukup untuk membeli beras selama satu bulan. Ya aku memang tertarik sih.

Aku membenamkan wajahku pada meja yang dipenuhi kertas. Sudah 3 jam memikirkan ide gila yang membuat otakku berkedut-kedut didalam sana.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

"Ayo makan siang."

Kepalaku menggeleng, nafsu makanku benar-benar hilang hari ini. Tangannya menarik pergelangan lenganku paksa dan menyeretku ke kantin perusahaan ini.  
Dia mendekat kearahku yang hanya diam terduduk disebuah kursi, tangannya membawa dua porsi makan siang.

"Makanlah Luhan."

Aku memukul kepala Sehun dengan sumpit. "Yak! Aku ini atasanmu, bodoh! Panggil aku Nyonya!"

" Itu sulit." Kepalanya menggeleng.

Jantungku selalu berdebar-debar melihatnya. Sehun hanyalah seorang pria berusia 23 tahun, tubuhnya bak seorang atlet. Tinggi dan berotot.

Tapi dia datang kehidupku sebagai petir dalam kegelapan. Dia indah dan brilian, bergerigi dan putih panas. Aku tidak pernah setertarik ini kepada orang lain selama hidupku, bahkan mantan suamiku dulu. Hatiku cacat dan rusak, lelaki sepertinya akan mudah memperluas keretakan dihatiku. Lagi pula aku lebih tua 7 tahun, dia juga tampak tidak tertarik padaku. Aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku dan memilih untuk tidak peduli padanya.

"Bos! Kau melamun?" tangannya melambai-lambai di hadapan wajahku.

"Ehm, tidak."

Sehun hanya ber 'O' ria dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya, sedangkan aku hanya memainkan sumpit pada segenggam nasi.

"Sehun. Aku ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama."

"Kerja sama apa itu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Kau harus menikahi aku minggu ini juga."

Makanan keluar dari mulutnya; Sehun tersedak lalu memuntahkan makanannya. Itu sangat menjijikan dan memalukan, semua orang yang sedang makan menatap tajam kearah kami.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah telapak tangan, menghindari beberapa pasang mata yang seperti ingin mencabik habis diriku.

"Kau gila,Lu!"  
"Kumohon Sehun! Aku akan di deportasi dari korea karena perpanjangan visaku ditolak. Kau satu-satunya harapanku!"

Dia menyeringai,menggerakan kepalanya sesaat. " Ide pernikahan itu tidak terlalu buruk, tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu sebagai syarat."

Aku melirik kearahnya, " apa itu?"

" Angkat aku menjadi seorang editor dan manuskripsiku dipublikasikan."

"KAU GILA?!" tanyaku dengan oktaf tinggi.

Sehun menggedikan bahunya, " yasudah kalau tidak mau."

Aku menghela nafasku kasar. "Baiklah baiklah"

oOo

Pagi ini aku berada sudah ada dibandara, bukan untuk tugas keluar kota ataupun mancanegara. Aku akan pergi ke Ulleungdo, sebuah kota kecil di suatu pulau yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kota Seoul.

Tidak, aku tidak sendirian. Aku bersama lelaki yang akan menjadi calon suamiku dalam waktu dekat ini.

Ya. Dia Oh Sehun. Setelah kesepakatan kemarin dia memintaku untuk menemui dan meminta baik-baik kepada orangtuanya. Lalu aku meminta cuti beberapa hari pada kantor.

Kami tidak akan membeitahu orang tua Sehun bahwa pernikahan ini pura-pura, bisa-bisa rencanaku gagal total.

Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan yang cukup memacu adrenalin - aku tidak suka naik pesawat- akhirnya pesawat kecil ini mendarat di sebuah landasan yang tidak besar, seperti landasan pesawat milik pribadi.

Aku mengekori Sehun dari belakang, mataku tertuju pada bangunan-bangunan di pulau kecil ini. Kenapa restaurant, bar, hotel, supermarket memiliki nama 'Oh'? Apa ini milik keluarganya? Itu berarti keluarganya orang terpandang disini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak mungkin ini milik keluarganya. Marga 'Oh' berjuta-juta orang korea memakainya, lagipula jika dia anak orang kaya, untuk apa jauh-jauh datang ke Seoul dan hanya menjadi seorang asisten?

Tangan Sehun menjulur kearahku, " kita akan kemana?"

"Naiklah."

"Aku takut."

Sehun mengajakku untuk menaiki sebuah boat yang tidak terlalu besar, apa dia gila? Aku tidak bisa berenang. Lagi pula aku lelah dan ingin cepat istirahat.

"Rumahku bukan disini, Luhan."

Dahiku mengkerut, " Hah?! Diman-"

Ia memotong perkataanku, " naik dan tidak usah banyak bicara."

Aku menggapai tangannya, menaiki boat itu dengan rasa gelisah.

Lima belas menit kemudian kami sampai disebuah dermaga kecil disuatu pulau. Oh _shit!_ Ini adalah dermaga pribadi, dan hanya ada sebuah rumah mewah di pulau ini. Aku terperangah dan melihat kearah Sehun yang berjalan didepanku.

Aku melihat seorang pria dan dua orang wanita menyambut dari kejauhan. Seorang nenek merentangkan tangannya kearah Sehun, Sehun menyambutnya dan memeluknya.

"Kami merindukanmu Sehun." Neneknya melepaskan pelukan lalu menatapku, meraih tangan kurusku. "Jadi.. ini calon istrimu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Cantik sekali." Dia membelai surai hitamku, " ayo kita masuk kedalam, kau terlihat kelelahan."

Ibu Sehun menuntun nenek tua itu berjalan, aku menarik tangan Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau anak orang kaya?"  
"Yang kaya bukan aku, tapi orangtuaku."

Lalu berjalan melengos meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

WOW! Otakku dipaksa untuk terus bekerja. Sehun si anak orangkaya, keluarganya memiliki beberapa bisnis, landasan pesawat pribadi, bahkan rumah mewah disebuah pulau. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang aku pikirkan hanya cara bagaimana aku tidak di deportasi dari Korea.

Didalam rumah aku disambut oleh sekelompok orang, yang ku yakini mereka adalah keluarga dekat Sehun. Ibunya meraih tanganku, menyuruhku berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Jadi, ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal dan menjalin hubungan." Ujar ayahnya

Aku diam, begitupula Sehun. Bahkan pertemuan pertama kali di awali dengan makian.

"Sebenarnya,Luhan sangat suka bercerita. Jadi aku akan membiarkan dia yang bercerita." Tangannya menepuk bahuku. Brengsek!

Aku menggerakan kepalaku. "Huh? Wow. Ok."

Mataku melirik kearahnya, dan aku masih tidak tahu akan mengarang dari mana. "Baiklah..Um, wow." Hanya kata-kata tidak bermutu yang keluar dari mulutku, "Mmmm.. Yeah."

Semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Mati saja, Luhan!

"Saat itu aku bertemu dengannya disebuah bar, dan dia terlihat sangat ketakutan seperti burung kecil." Sehun menatapku tajam, dan aku tidak peduli. Salahkan dia yang malah menyuruhku menjawab." Jadi aku tinggalkan dia disana dengan sedikit petunjuk disini dan disana, karena aku tahu dia tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya,tapi…" wajahnya seperti menahan malu, dan aku akan mencoba mempermalukannya didepan keluarganya sendiri.

"Bukan seperti itu yang sebenarnya terjadi." Sehun menyela perkataanku.

Kepalaku memiring kearahnya "Bukan?Hmm.."

"Bukan bukan" jari telunjuknya digoyangkan diudara."Luhan adalah wanita sehalus senapan."

Semua orang tertawa. Oh dia mempermalukanku balik.

Aku akan membalasnya. "Lalu dia memberiku sebuah kotak kecil kusam. Aku membukanya dan melihat potongan kecil kertas berbetuk seperti . seperti bocah lelaki. Lalu aku mencari sesuatu.."

"Tidak ada cincin di dalam sana." Uh, lelaki bodoh itu kembali memotongku. Ini akan menjadi perdebatan seru.

"Tidak ada cincin?" Tanya ibunya heran.

"Tidak. Tapi dibawah kotak kecil itu ada sebuah tulisan dengan alamat hotel,tanggal dan jam. Kemudian Luhan berpikir..."

Untuk kali ini aku akan menyela perkataanya,aku tersenyum. " Aku pikir dia ingin bertemu wanita lain. Itu membuat hatiku terluka. Jadi aku memutuskan pergi ke hotel itu dan menendang pintunya tapi pintu itu tak terkunci." Aku melihat Sehun mengangguk-angguk kepala terpaksa, dengan bibir yang dilipat kedalam. "Dia sedang berdiri-"

"Tidak aku sedang berlutut." Ia menggesekan jari-jari didagunya. "Kemudian mengatakan 'Luhan apakah kau mau menikah denganku?' dia sangat senang dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kemudian aku mencium bibirnya, itu ciuman pertama kita." Jelas Sehun tanpa terlihat gerak-gerik kebohongan.

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Kini ibunya yang berbicara tak kalah menelakkan kami, " Itu sangat singkat tapi berakhir indah. Kalau begitu tunjukkan seperti apa ciuman pertama kalian!"

Suara teriak-teriakan yang mendukung perkataan Ibunya menjadi riuh.

 _"Ayo Sehun cium dia!"_

 _"Tunjukkan sebuah ciuman seperti ciuman pertama kalian!"_

 _"Wow! Wow! Ayo!"_

Sehun memegang bahuku dengan kedua tangannya, sekarang posisi kami berdua saling berhadapan, aku melotot kearahnya seakan aku mengatakan ' _Jangan_ '.

Tiba-tiba.

'Cup'

Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, aku terbelalak.

" Ini hanya bagian dari rencana kita." Bisiknya disela ciuman.

Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati ciuman palsu itu. Semua orang bersorak riuh, seakan sedang melihat romeo dan Juliet sedang memadu kasih.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar gila!"

Aku melempar tubuhku diatas kasur empuknya, mataku melirik seisi kamar mewahnya. Sempat terpikir olehku, aku akan tidur di lantai dan ruangan sempit. Ini diluar dugaanku, ini seperti hot bintang lima.

"Kau yang menginginkannya" jawabnya datar.

Selesai makan malam aku langsung beringsut ke kamar, aku tidak sendirian. Malam ini aku akan tidur bersama Sehun, neneknya yang memintanya. Katanya ini adalah tradisi turun temurun keluarga Oh sebelum menikah, tidur berdua bersama calon suami atau istri. Ini terdengar gila olehku.

"Tidak usah panik, aku akan tidur dibawah."

Sehun megambil sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Aku tidak peduli dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Sungguh, walaupun kasur dan kamar ini nyaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan rencana pernikahan palsu itu sekelebat mengelilingi benakku, ini salah. Rencana ini sepertinya akan rumit.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkkan mataku saat mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu.

 _"Kalian sudah bangun?"_ Tanya seseorang diluar sana.

Mataku bergulir melirik sebuah jam di dinding. Shit! Ini masih pukul 6.

Tiba-tiba Sehun bangun dan membawa bantalnya, memeluku diatas kasur.

"Se- Sehun! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Ia menggeleng, " nenek akan masuk kesini, dan aku tahu dia ingin mengintip kita sedang bermesraan."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita harus terlihat seintim mungkin."

Sehun mengangguk, aku buru-buru memposisikan tubuhku diatasnya. Tubuhnya menyender pada kepala ranjang, dan tangan kekarnya memeluk perutku.

Suara pintu dibuka, terlihat nenek dengan dua orang pelayan dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Aku dan Sehun berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar dan bermesraan.

"Ya Tuhan. Mesranya."

"Nenek? Sejak kapan nenek disitu? " Sehun pura-pura kaget dan aku ingin tertawa kencang. Ok, aku tahan sampai nenek itu keluar.

"Sejak kalian bermesraan pagi ini."

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dibahuku, menciumnya seolah-olah menyalurkan rasa sayang, dan aku terlalu membawa perasaan pada rencana bodoh ini.

"Aku membawakan ini untuk ritual kalian malam ini."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Kain pembuat bayi."

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga. Ini terdengar gila, keluarga ini penuh dengan adat yang gila.

Tangan keriputnya meletakkan kain itu di atas kasur, " baiklah, aku akan keluar. Tidak mau mengganggu kalian." Ia berjalan keluar dengan pelayan yang sedikit terkikik dibelakangnya.

 _Wait.._ Aku merasakan ada yang mengganjal bagian pantatku, dan aku langsung berteriak. "APA ITU?!"

"Maaf ini masih pagi." Jawabnya dengan cengiran kuda.

 _Oh my f*ck_ _god_ aku sedang berada diatas lelaki yang sedang ehm, ekersi di pagi hari. Sontak aku bangun dan menjauh, mencoba membuka tirai jendela dengan sedikit gugup, aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan ingin memiliknya. Aku tahu Sehun tidak tertarik. Sehun sama saja seperti karyawan lain yang tidak menyukaiku, bahkan membicarakan sikap burukku bersama teman-teman di kantor.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuka tirai itu."

Aku berbalik, melihatnya memegang sebuah remote seukuran remote AC dan menekan sebuah tombol. Tirai terbuka, dan aku melongo dibuatnya.

"Itu keren Sehun!"

"Kau sangat norak."

Aku mendengus, lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Aku bersepeda dan menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak, melihat rindangnya pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Sehun. Udara disini sejuk dan memanjakkan hati, sangat berbeda dengan kota metropolitan seperti Seoul.

"Kau harus konsentarsi,Lu. Harus!" gumamku.

Mataku tertuju kepada seorang wanita tua yang sedang menari didepan kayu yang terbakar, seperti api unggun. Aku mendekat.

"Nenek sedang apa disini?"

"Ah ternyata kau. Nenek sedang melakukan ritual untukmu dan Sehun."

"Huh?" aku turun dari sepeda.

"bergabunglah bersama nenek."

"Tidak, terima—"  
"Ayo, bergabunglah menari bersamaku."

Ok, aku tidak bisa menolak perempuan tua ini.

Nenek bergerak menari-narikan tangannya mengikuti semua gerakannya.

"Benyanyilah Luhan."  
"Bernyanyi apa? Aku tidak pandai bernyanyi."

"Bernyanyi pada pepohonan atau apapun itu."

Ucapan nenek terdengar gila dan aku juga tidak kalah gila.

" . ikuti aku seperti itu." Perintahnya mutlak.

Aku mengikutinya saja dan bernyanyi dengan bahasa kacau. " Eee. Ooo. Pada pepohonan! Alam semesta."

"Ya, alam semesta!" ujarnya.

Aku masih menari seperti orang gila dan menyanyi dengan kata-kata apapun semauku.

"Kepada orang gila! Kepada jendela, kepada dinding~ kepada semua jalang~"

"Lebih keras Luhan!" teriak nenek itu memekikan telinga.

"Jendela! Kepada jendela~ Dinding! Dinding! Kepada selangkangan! Semua jalang yang mengangkang~ selangkangan! Selangkangan~ Ibu! Sialan! Semua jalang pergilah~ dinding! Dinding!"

aku seperti orang kesurupan dan nenek hanya menari dan menatapku heran.

Seseorang menarikku. " Kau seperti orang gila!"

"Kau mengganggu ritual kami, Sehun!"  
Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

Setelah ritual gila yang melelahkan aku memilih mandi.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di kamar. Aku menyalakan shower, memejamkan mataku dibawah guyuran air.

Aku sangat menyukai keluarga hangat ini, entah dari kemarin ataupun tadi pagi aku merasa sangat nyaman, padahal dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Aku juga merasakan kehangatan kedua orangtua, aku lupa bagaimana rasanya dicintai orangtua setelah kematian orangtuaku 10tahun lalu.

Sial. Aku lupa membawa handuk.

"Halo? Apa ada orang diluar?" tanyaku agak berteriak.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Jadi aku memilih mengambil handuk, aku mencoba berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

'BRUK!'

Tubuhku terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

Sehun. Dia dibawahku, kami sama-sama sedang bertelanjang.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau telanjang!"  
"Kamu kenapa basah begini ,Lu?!"  
Aku berteriak panik dan langsung berdiri, begitupula dengan Sehun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat bodoh!" aku berteriak dan berlari mencari handuk.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berbaring terlentang diatas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar. Keluarga ini, aku sangat menyukainya. Mereka baik, mereka sangat menyayangi Sehun. Entah mengapa hati kecilku tidak tega untuk terus melanjutkan semua rencana kotorku ini.

Siang tadi aku mendapatkan sebuah kalung, nenek Sehun bilang bahwa itu adalah kalung turun temurun untuk mempelai perempuan. Aku merasa tidak pantas menerimanya.

Tiga hari sudah kedekatanku dengan mereka. Hubunganku dengan Sehun juga membaik. Tidak seperti kucing dan tikus lagi.

"Apa kau siap untuk besok pagi?" Tanyaku pada Sehun yang berbaring dibawah.

"Tentu."

Aku meraih guling lalu mendekapnya.

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar. Hmmm.. menyukaimu?"

Mulutku terkatup rapat, lenganku mencengkram guling yang berada dalam dekapanku. "Jangan bergurau dan tidurlah."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, dan aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

.

.

Aku berjalan memegang sebuket bunga. Tamu undangan menoleh kearah kedatanganku. Aku melihat seorang lelaki tampan berdiri didepan sana menungguku. Aku berjalan mendekat, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kearahku, tanganku meraihnya. Kini aku berdiri disampingnya, membelakangi para tamu undangan.

"Saudara Sehun. Bersediakah anda berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit atau sehat, dalam susah maupun senang wanita disebelah kanan anda yang sekarang anda pegang?"

"Ya." Jawab Sehun tanpa ragu.

"Saudari Luhan. Bersediakah anda berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit atau sehat, dalam susah maupun senang pria disebelah kiri anda yang sekarang anda pegang?"

Aku diam, Sehun sedikit menyikutku pelan.

"Saudari Luhan?" Pastur itu menyadarkanku.

"Bolehkah aku mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mereka sebelum pernikahan ini berlangsung?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun kembali menyikutku.

"Tidak bisakah menyampaikannya nanti?"

Kepalaku menggeleng memejamkan mata, lalu berbalik. Menghadap para tamu undangan dan keluarga Sehun yang menatap cemas.

"Uhm.. aku akan mengatakan sesuatu."

"Luhan!" teriak Sehun dalam bisikkan yang aku hiraukan.

"Aku sangat mencintai negara kalian, Korea. Uh.. Aku berasal dari China. Ya, China."

Mata tajam itu menatapku, mulutnya terus berbisik agar aku berhenti mengatakan apapun.

"Dengan visa yang sudah berakhir yang akan segera di deportasi."

"Luhan hentikan." Kini Sehun tidak berbisik lagi.

Aku menatapnya, lalu tersenyum."Aku memkasa Sehun untuk menikahiku—" kembali menatap orang-orang didepanku. "Lihat. Sehun punya semangat kerja yang luar biasa. Dan selama 2 tahun, aku melihat dia bekerja lebih keras—" aku melihat wajah kecewa ayahnya, " dan aku tahu jika aku mengancam menghancurkan karirinya, dia akan lakukan apapun."

"Luhan kumohon." Tangannya menggapai tanganku, aku menepisnya pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan. "Jadi aku memaksanya untuk datang kemari dan berbohong kepada kalian." Nenek dan ibunya seperti terhenyak oleh pernyataanku, " Kalian semua."

Aku menghela nafasku, mengatur semua keberanianku. "Dan kupikir ini akan berjalan mudah menyaksikan dia melakukan itu. Tapi ternyata tidak." Aku menatap kedua orang tua dan neneknya, "apalagi saat aku tahu betapa bahagiaya kehidupan mereka. Kau punya keluarga yang luar biasa. Jangan biarkan ini datang diantara kalian. Ini salahku."

"Luhan.."

Aku berbalik kearah Sehun, menatap wajahnya.

"Sehun. Ini kesepakatan bisnis, dan kau bertahan hingga akhir. Tapi sekarang perjanjian itu batal." Bibirku melengkung keatas.

Aku berlari dari ruangan itu, dan aku pergi untuk kembali ke Seoul saat ini juga.

oOo

Aku tiba di Incheon airport pukul 3 sore, dan langsung bergegas ke perusahan tempatku bekerja untuk terakhir kalinya. _' Kim Publishing'_.

Semua ruanganku penuh dengan karus-kardus yang berisi berkas dan barang pribadiku. Aku mengemasnya secepat mungkin. Aku tahu banyak karyawan diluar sana yang melewati ruanganku dengan sedikit menguntit. Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak peduli karena saat ini sedang sibuk.

"Dimana si hitam itu." Gerutuku sambil membawa kardus besar dan membuka pintu sedikit kesusahan.

Para pegawai menghindariku. _Hell yeah!_ Siapa juga yang mau meminta bantuan kalian.

"Jongin! Jongin!"

Aku mendekat kearah Jongin yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan agak kerepotan karena kardus sialan yang berat dan besar. "Aku ingin kau mengirimkan kotak-kotak diruanganku ke.." aku mengambil kertas di saku rok-ku,"alamat ini, tolong." Aku menyerahkan kardus itu padanya, "yang satu ini, dialamat ini. Ok?"

Wajah Jongin seperti enggan dan aku menautkan alisku, "Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

"Uh, ya. Tentu." Jawabnya sedikit terbata.

"Bagus. Baiklah, terimakasih?"

"Nona Lu."

"Ya. Apa? Apa?"

Jarinya menunjuk kearah belakangku, sontak aku memutar badanku.

"Sehun?"

Sehun beridiri disana, menatapku. "Hey."

"kenapa kau terengah-engah?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku lari."

"Benarkah? Dari Ulleungdo?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Ya? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara." Aku tersenyum miring, " aku harus pergi ke Beijing pukul 5.45."  
"Luhan.." dia melangkah mendekat.

Aku kembali membalikkan posisiku menghadap Jongin.. "Aku ingin kotak ini dikirim sekarang. Aku ingin pastikan semua…"

"Luhan! Berhenti bicara!"

Semua karyawan yang tadi menonton ke arah kami langsung kembali sibuk pada aktifitas masing-masing.

"Ok."

"Ini tak lama."

Tanganku menyilang didada. "Baiklah. Apa?"

Sehun melangkah semakin dekat. " Tiga hari lalu aku membencimu." Dia menghela nafasnya, "aku dulu sering berharap kau tertabrak taksi… atau diracuni."

Senyuman masam terukir dibibirku. "Oh, bagus."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara." Kembali menghela nafas kasar, " Lalu dengan sedikit petualangan kita di Ulleungdo.. dan semuanya mulai berubah. Semua berubah saat kita berciuman."

Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Bahkan saat aku menyadari bahwa kita sama-sama telanjang."

"Uh.. Huuhhh." Sorak para karyawan yang kembali mengintip.

"Telanjang?" seroang karyawan senior terkekeh.

Sialan, wajahku memerah. "aku tidak melihat apapun."

"Ya, kau melihatnya." Dia tidak henti-hentinya menatapku. "Tapi aku tidak menyadari itu sampai aku berdiri sendirian." Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. " Di altar… tanpa istri." Tangannya menggaruk tengkuk. "Sekarang kau bisa membayangkan kekecewaanku..saat tiba-tiba mengetahui..kalau wanita yang kucintai akan ditendang dari negara ini." Ujarnya terbata-bata.

Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku.

"Jadi, Luhan.. menikahlah denganku. Karena aku ingin mengencanimu."

Kali ini aku balas menatapnya, berjalan mendekat. " Percayalah. Kau tak ingin hidup bersamaku."

"Ya. Aku ingin." Wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Dengar, inilah alasan kenapa aku sendirian selama ini. Aku lebih nyaman begitu. Kurasa semua akan lebih mudah jika kita melupakan semua apa yang terjadi dan aku pergi."

"Kau benar." Kembali mempersempit jarak diantar kami, " itu akan mudah."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah. " Aku takut.."

"Aku juga."

Tangannya meraih tengkuk milikku, mendekatkan bibirnya dan menempelkannya. Seperti ciuman saat di Ulleungdo.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya, menyatukan hidungku dengan hidungnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berlutut?"

" Aku anggap jawabanmu 'Ya'."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah! Tunjukan padanya siapa bosnya, Sehun!" teriak seorang karyawan.

Kami tersenyum dan melanjutkan ciuman manis itu.

.

.

.

Aku membawa Sehun ke flat kecil milikku.

"Kau yakin ini flat-mu?" tanyanya sambil menutup pintu.

"Hmm.. dan kau?"

"Ya?"  
"Kau yakin ingin menikah dengan wanita yang 7 tahun lebih tua darimu?"

"Ya aku sangat yakin."

Dia memelukku, tangan yang ia letakkan dipinggangku sekarang beristirahat pada pinggulku, mengencang secara refleks dan membuat aku gila. Sehun menatapku, tatapannya membakar dengan intens.

"Cium aku," katanya serak. " Berikan aku sebanyak itu."

Mencoba menetralisir kegrogianku, aku menjilat bibirku yang kering. Dia mengerang, memiringkan kepalanya dan mengunci terkejut dan betapa lembut bibir kuatnya itu dan kelembutan dari tekanan yang ia berikan. Aku mendesah dan lidahnya di celupkan kemulutku, mencicipiku dengan jilatan santai dan lama. Ciumannya yakin, terampil dan sedikit agresif untuk membuatku terangsang dengan liarnya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar tasku jatuh kelantai, kemudian tanganku dirambutnya. Aku menarik untai halus dirambutnya, menggunakan mereka untuk mengarahkan mulutnya keatas mulutku. Dia menggeram, memperdalam ciumannya, mengelus lidahku dengan menyelipkan lidahnya sendiri.

Dia mendorong menjauh dari pintu. Menggenggam bagian belakang kepalaku dan pantatku, dia mengangkatku dari kaki-ku.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisiknya sensual di telingaku. Dia membawaku ke kamar.

Aku dan Sehun sudah tak terhalang sehelai benangpun, ia menidurkanku diatas ranjang dan menindihku. Ia mengihisap payudaraku, meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Sehun.."

"Shh." Dia menghisap bibir bawahku sesaat , jarinya memutar dan menarik-narik puttingku lembut. "Ini membuatku gila, untuk kedua kalinya kau bertelanjang di hadapanku."

Mulutnya kembali mengelilingi ujung payudaraku, menghilangkan keringat panas dikulitku menjadi uap.

"Ini gila, aku tahu. Aku harus membuatmu _datang_ ,Lu. Aku terus memikirkan ini sejak kejadian n _aked_ itu."

Salah satu tangannya mendorong anatar kedua kaki-ku. Mereka turun membuka tanpa malu-malu, tubuhku jadi semakin terangsang, aku memerah dan hampir meriang. Tangan lainnya meneruskan ke payudaraku, membuatnya bertambah keras dan sensitive tak tertahankan.

"Kau basah untukku, baby."

Tatapannya bergeser kearah bawah tubuhku, satu jarinya meluncur hati-hati kedalam diriku. Mataku tertutup.

"Kau begitu sempit." Sehun menarik keluar dan mendorong dengan lembut kembali kedalam. "Berapa lama kau tidak melakukan ini?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Sejak mengenalmu."

"Berarti cukup lama." Dia menarik keluar dan masuk kembali dengan dua jarinya.

"Mhh..Ya." Aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku.

Aku terengah-engah, pinggulku berputar-putar tanpa malu kedorongan jari-jarinya. Aku merasa terbakar. Aku belum pernah terangsang seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum kearahku, senyuman anatara nakal dan senang, dan aku merasa sesak. " Aku ingin merasakan cairanku didalam dirimu. Dan inginmerasakan cairanmu saat bermain dengan jari-jariku."

Di dalam diriku berdesir diantara elusan jari-jarinya, kata-katanya mendorongku ke jurang orgasme.

"Ya." Desisku sambil meremas payudaraku sendiri.

Semuanya semakin mengetat dipusatku. Aku mencapai klimaks dengan jeritan lemah, jari-jariku memutih mencengkram sisi bantal.

Sehun membuka lebar pahaku. Lidahnya menyentuh klitorisku, menggoda diatasnya, gairahku bangun lagi. Dia berputar-putar dicelahku yang bergetar. Kemudian lidahnya menusuk kedalam diriku dan aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan jeritanku. Dan aku klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ohhh.. Sehunhh.."

Sehun menciumi naik dari perutku sampai payudara, menjilat kedua putingku bergantian. Lalu mengecup bibirku singkat, menatap kedua mataku.

"Aku bosmu malam ini. "

Aku tersenyum. Tatapanku tertuju ke wajah tampannya yang menegang. Wajahnya keras dan bergairah, kulitnya meregang ketat diatas tulang pipi dan rahangnya. Matanya gelap dan melebar semakin hitam.

"Masuki diriku. " Aku memerintahkan, menantangnya dengan mataku.

"Luhan." Dia meneriakan namaku saat penisnya menghujam, menenggelamkan diri kedalam tubuhku - begitu dalam dengan dorongan yang keras.

Aku terkesiap. Dia begitu besar, keras seperti batu, dan begitu dalam. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu benar-benar.. diambil. Dimilikki.

"Eunghh.. Luhan." Dia mengerang saat aku ikut bergerak dibawahnya.

"Kau begitu ketat." Katanya terengah-engah yang bergulir dengan sedikit penderitaan yang nikmat.

"Mhh.. kau begitu besar."

Aku mengetatkan diriku padanya, menikmati nuansa dia didalam diriku, mengisiku.

Pinggulnya menekanku, mendorong seolah-olah mengatakan. _Merasakkan diriku? Aku berada didalammu, sudah memilikkimu._

Seluruh tubuhnya mengeras, otot-otot dada dan lengannya menegang saat ia menarik menarik keluar sampai keujung. Pengetatan perutnya hanyalah peringatan untukku sebelum ia mendorong lagi. Lebih keras.

Aku menjerit dan dadaku bergemuruh dengan pelan. "Astaga.. Uhh.. Sehun."

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya dileherku, mendekap aku dengan erat ditempat., mendorong dengan keras dan cepat, terengah-engah dengan liar.

Keringat kami menetes, kulit kami panas dan tergelincir bersama-sama, nafas kami terengah-engah mengambil udara. Saat orgasme datang seperti ada badai dalam diriku, semuanya menegang, mencengkram dan mengumpat dan mendorong satu tangannya dibawah pinggul, menangkup bokong sintalku dan mengangkatku kedalam dorongannya hingga ujungnya yang ada didalam diriku membelai berulang kali ketitik nikmatnya itu.

"Mhh, datanglah bersama Lu."

"Sehunhhh" Aku terdesak mencapai klimaks yang membuatku terisak memanggil namanya, sensasi itu meningkat dan membesar ketika ia membatasi tubuhku. Ia menyentakan kepalanya kebelakang bergetar.

"Ah Luhan!" Dia mencengramku erat hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas, pinggulnya memompa saat ia datang lama dan deras.

Kami mengubah posisi dengan aku yang berada diatasnya

Aku menurunkan diri, membawa dia ke dalamku lagi, merasakan nyeri aneh lezat saat dia mendorong masuk sedikit melewati batasku. Mata kami terkunci pada satu sama lain saat kenikmatan menyebar dari tempat di mana kami terhubung. Aku menemukan ini luar biasa, seperti suara yang dibuatnya, seakan kenikmatan itu sekstrem baginya seperti juga untukku.  
Liar untuknya, aku menekan mulutku pada mulutnya, jariku mencengkeram akar rambut basah berkeringatnya. Aku menciumnya saat aku menggoyangkan pinggulku, mengendarai putaran memabukkan dari ibu jarinya, merasakan orgasme terbangun dengan setiap selipan penis panjang tebalnya pada inti tubuhku yang meleleh.  
Aku lambat laun kehilangan pikiranku, insting primitif mengambil alih sampai tubuhku benar-benar bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak bisa fokus pada apapun selain dorongan nafsu untuk bercinta, kebutuhan ganas untuk menaiki kemaluannya sampai ketegangan meledakdan membebaskanku dari rasa lapar yang menggelora.  
"Ini begitu nikmat," aku terisak, hilang kepadanya. "Kau terasa ... Ah, Tuhan, ini terlalu nikmat."  
Menggunakan kedua tangan, Sehun mengatur ritmeku, memiringkanku ke suatu sudut yangmembuat mahkota besar kemaluannya menggosok suatu titik yang nyeri dan lembut didalamku. Saat aku menegang dan bergetar, aku menyadari bahwa aku akan terlepas karena itu, hanya dengan hentakan terampilnya dalam diriku.  
"Sehun.."  
Dia menangkup tengkukku saat orgasmeku meledak, dimulai dengan kejangan bergairah dariintiku dan memancar keluar sampai seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Dia melihatku berantakan,menahan tatapanku ketika aku akan menutup mata. Dimiliki oleh tatapannya, aku mengerangdan terlepas lebih keras daripada yang pernah aku alami, tubuhku menyentak dengan setiapdenyut kenikmatan.  
"F*ck, f*ck, f*ck," Dia menggeram, menghentakkan pinggulnya ke arahku, menarik pinggulku turun untuk bertemu dengan serangan menghukumnya. Dia memukul akhirku dengan setiap dorongan yang mendalam, memukul ke dalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakan diaberkembang lebih keras dan tebal.  
Aku menatapnya dengan antusias, perlu melihatnya ketika dia menuju ke akhir liar dengan kebutuhannya, kehilangan fokus saat kontrol dirinya compang-camping,wajah tampannya dilanda oleh perlombaan brutal untuk mencapai klimaks.

"Luhannn hh.." Dia datang dengan suara hewan liar ekstasi, sebuah geraman terlepas memakukudengan keganasan. Ia bergetar saat orgasme merobek ke dalam dirinya, wajahnya menulak untuk sesaat dengan kerentanan tak terduga.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami berbaring,ambruk. Mulutnya meluncur diatas bahu dan leherku untuk menenangkan. Seluruh tubuhku bergelayar dan berdenyut.

"Ini yang pertama untukku."

"WOW!" akhirnya aku berhasil bicara tanpa desahan.

Menangat kepalanya dia mencium hidungku. " Selamat ulangtahun, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Huh? Itu terlalu awal. Ulangtahunku beberapa jam lagi. Ngomong -ngomong.. aku juga mencintaimu."

Kilatan senyumnya menghentikkan detak jantungku, " aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya." Dia beranjak dari kasur, " kita makan malam dulu, kemudian kita akan melakukannya lagi."

Alisku terangkat, " Kau masih bisa melakukannya?"

"Sepanjang malam."

Aku tertawa geli, menabrakan diriku di punggungnya yang tengah berjalan membelakangi.

.

.

.

.

END

Maaf aku telat posting FFnya, yang penting bulan april kan(?) hehehe.

FF ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk memperingati HunHan month dan HunHan shipper.

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan atau sebagainya, karena aku bikin FF ini super ngebut dalam waktu beberapa jam aja dengan ide randomku.

maafkan juga typo seabreg, kata yg hilang, kalimat yang kecampur aduk. Karna gak aku sunting lagi. Kelupaan wkwk. So ya untuk merayakan HunHan month aja kok. :D

Dimohon untuk memberikan **review** nya:) anggap aja untuk menghargai jari-jariku:D LOL wkwk

Don't be a silent reader PLEASE:"


End file.
